Stay Tuned For A ReMatch
by Spookje
Summary: Femslash. Pansy has money, money can buy you power, power gives you the freedom to do anything. Contains ff action. If you don't like it, don't read it.


I love my money; it's amazing what you can buy with it. One thing for sure is power. I love power. I love what I can do with it. I can do whatever I want, _do_ whoever I want. Even Granger if I feel like it. I got a useful item from my parents for last Christmas. They bought me an Invisibility Cloak. And I'm all-powerful with my newest equipment. The stupid Potter-kid has one too; he just doesn't know how to use it right. I haven't told anyone I have one though, I'm not that thick.

One night after dinner, I followed Granger to Gryffindor tower. I waited couple hours, stood in the corner of the Common room. When she got up to bed, I walked behind her, waited her to undress and change her night-gown on. She went to bed, laid there for a while staring at the ceiling before she fell asleep. I sneaked inside the four-poster and closed the curtains, casted a Silencing Spell and tied her up. I took of my cloak, placed it in my bag. After I had crawled under the covers I let my hand wander on her silky smooth skin. She shivered but didn't wake up. I cupped her breast, staring at her and waiting when she'd wake up. She arched up a little but still didn't wake up. I pinched her, twisted it between my fingers. I felt the nipple stiffen between my fingers and I ran my palm over it. She let out a quiet moan, but was still asleep. I moved my hand lower, all the way down to her knee and circled my fingers around her inner thigh. Her breathing was getting heavier. I knew she was going to wake up soon so I bent down to play with her nipple. Licked it, sucked it and then bit it little rougher than I was going to. Her eyes shot open. She looked around, noticed her hands were tied and looked at me. I stared back, tried to manage an evil grin of some sort. She didn't say anything. I scratched her inner thigh with my fingers, making her groan under my touch. I moved my hand over the white cotton underwear she was wearing, teasing the waistline with my fingers till I got bored. I removed the underwear and played with her curls. She arched up a little; I gazed at her, raising one eye-brow.

"Aren't you one horny little…"

She bit her lower-lip. I stared for a while longer and then leaned to kiss her. She didn't object so I let my tongue explore her mouth. I inserted two fingers inside of her, making her moan against my mouth. I thrusted my fingers, fastening the pace with my thumb rubbing against her swollen clit. She moved her hips to match the rhythm, rocking against my fingers. I inserted third finger inside of her. She gasped for air and rocked harder. I wanted to taste her, curious about how mudbloods tasted like. I went down, placing my self in a comfortable position and stared at her cunt. She was muttering something under her breath that I couldn't understand of. I licked her clit once to see her reaction. She took a deep breath, so I did it again. I stopped thrusting my fingers. She had her eyes closed, frowned a little.

"_Please_,"

I took her clit in my mouth, sucked it couple times, continuing thrusts with my fingers. I scraped my teeth over her clit, making her scream in pleasure. She was close, I could tell. Her cunt was tightening up around my fingers. It turned me on strangely, feel the tight cunt squeezing my fingers. Her moans and screams were getting louder. I sucked her clit hard, feeling the body tensing up. I continued my thrusts through her orgasm. Her body was shivering, shaking rapidly and I stared at the expression on her face when she came. Her body relaxed and I pulled my fingers out, licked the juices off them. I was ready to leave. I got what I wanted.

"Pansy, please don't leave."

And I looked at her. She was all blushed and sweaty, with a satisfied look on her face. I hesitated for a moment about leaving, but the thought disappeared as soon as it had appeared. No, I wouldn't give her the pleasure.

"Get some, get gone, cuz I'm done. Stay tuned for a re-match."

And I gave her a wicked grin before I left.


End file.
